


A First for Everything

by phfatbeatrice



Series: The Kamihama of the Future [6]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Pick Your Poison Writing Contest, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: Iroha looked the floor length mirror she had next to her closet, observing the lingerie set that she had purchased while in town a few days ago. She was hoping that if she could be comfortable with Yachiyo in the lacy powder pink bra and matching panties, then her girlfriend could see how prepared she was to take their relationship to a whole new level.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: The Kamihama of the Future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126979
Kudos: 11





	A First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second piece for the Magia Record Lewd Fic server. I wrote it in two hours because I really wanted to get this out before the end of the contest lol So there may be editing errors and such. I apologize.

Iroha looked the floor length mirror she had next to her closet, observing the lingerie set that she had purchased while in town a few days ago. She was hoping that if she could be comfortable with Yachiyo in the lacy powder pink bra and matching panties, then her girlfriend could see how prepared she was to take their relationship to a whole new level.

Both girls had gotten pretty far in their make out sessions, finding hands down each other’s bottoms, getting so close to sending the wanting hands inside. However, Yachiyo stopped them, muttering in a heavy, breathy tone that they needed to stop. Iroha would pout and try to convince her that it was okay, but Yachiyo would insist. 

Tonight though, Iroha was going to get her way. There shouldn’t be anything holding them back. The two loved each other so much, more than mostly everything. The last thing that they hadn’t done was actually make love with one another. 

After puffing her chest out a little and running her fingers through her bangs to straighten them out, Iroha turned away from the mirror. She grabbed a large t-shirt, covering up her attire. The last thing she wanted to happen would be for any of her roommates to see her in such an embarrassing outfit. 

Iroha let out a sigh and nodded to herself before she spoke up, “Come on, Iroha, you can do this!” She pepped herself up before she slipped out into the hallway. She could see the light streaming from underneath Yachiyo’s door, two doors down from hers. She hadn’t waited too late. 

Iroha padded her way down the hall to Yachiyo’s door and knocking on it sheepishly before speaking at the wood, “Hey, Yachiyo, can I come in?” 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before the door opened and Yachiyo peaked out. “Iroha, what’s up?” 

“I, um, just wanted to spend some time with you. With winter finals coming up, I’ve only seen you when I first get home…” Iroha was suddenly so nervous. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her hands a little clammy. 

Yachiyo nodded and opened the door wider, inviting her girlfriend into her rather plain looking room. She had never gotten around to decorating it after she moved from the original bedroom she had, one that seemed more drafty than some of the others. “Oh course.” She spoke, her blue eyes following Iroha as she walked. 

Iroha grinned at her and stepped in. “Thanks.” She said, moving to sit at the desk chair. She didn’t want to be a burden if she could avoid it, but with her current anxiety, she felt awkward and shy. 

“Are you alright?” Yachiyo asked in a soft tone as she shut the door behind her. “You look nervous.” 

“Aha, um, well…” Iroha had been caught right away. Not that that was shocking, considering this was Yachiyo she was talking about. Yachiyo was frighteningly perceptive, able to pick up on such subtle things right away. “You see… I, um, bought something I wanna show you. But not yet.” Iroha said with no tact. 

Yachiyo raised an eyebrow. “Not yet? Is there some prerequisite to seeing it?” 

The younger girl nodded a little before she stood back up and moved closer to Yachiyo. She wanted this. She wanted to be as close with Yachiyo as someone could be. “There is.” Iroha spoke, biting her lip a little. She took another step towards Yachiyo before kissing the other. 

Yachiyo may have stepped away if it were anyone other than Iroha. Once in her arms, Yachiyo couldn’t pull away from her girlfriend. She returned the kiss Iroha engaged, putting one of her hands on the other’s thin waist and the other on her arm. Even despite enjoying this kiss, Yachiyo couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Iroha was hiding from her. 

After they kissed for a few moments, Iroha pulled away with a soft smile on her face. “Yachiyo, I love you.” She looked up at her girlfriend with eager eyes. 

Once Iroha gave her that look, Yachiyo knew what this was about. She locked up for a moment before she looked away. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she had been using excuses to put off the two of them being together like that. While those excuses were completely valid, they weren’t the heart of the issue for Yachiyo. 

She was scared. 

The only other partners that she had gone all the way with had either died or disappeared. That fear made her chest ache, fearful that the same could happen to Iroha. Yes, Mifuyu hadn’t died like everyone had thought but that didn’t help that anxiety. “I love you too… I-Iroha…” Yachiyo tried to get her girlfriend’s attention with a soft tone.

Iroha ran her hands down Yachiyo’s arms until she could entangle her fingers with her girlfriend’s. She let out a small sigh and began speaking, “Yachiyo, I have thought about this.. I’ve thought a lot about this. The only person I want to take me is you. I love you with every fiber of my being and I want to give you my all…” Iroha looked at Yachiyo’s sea blue eyes, gripping her hands around Yachiyo’s.

Yachiyo glanced away nervously before she sucked in a small breath, “It… It isn’t you. Iroha, I love you and I really do want you to be entirely sure about it, but beyond that… I’m scared.” She said, her voice shaking a little. “I… I’m sure I’ve mentioned before that Mifuyu and I… you know, and then she left… Well, before her was Kanae. I had given her my virginity. We were very close… then her soul gem…”

Iroha’s brows furrowed and she took her left hand from Yachiyo’s so she could touch her girlfriend’s face. “You’re scared I’ll leave? Whether by happenstance or by my own will... I would never willingly leave you. I can’t control the future, but I can tell you with certainty that I will not leave you like Mifuyu did.” 

Dark eyes glanced off at her door for a second, “I-I know. I know that… But this little voice in the back of my head, the same one from all of those years ago, insists I need to distance myself.”

A soft hand ran across Yachiyo’s cheek down to her chin, “I’ve been here for as long as I have been able. And I plan to stay for as long as I’m welcome. I love you and I would never leave you alone willingly. 

Yachiyo bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded slowly. “Okay…. Okay. I trust you, Iroha. Time and time again, you’ve taught me how to be more open and honest… and that should continue, even with something like this. We have waited long enough…” 

Iroha couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face, “You mean that?” 

“Yes, I mean it.” Yachiyo said before she tilted Iroha’s head up and kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss a little more.

Iroha hummed a little and parted her lips to invite Yachiyo to deepen the affectionate kiss. The shorter girl wanted to make sure that her partner was comfortable, so it made her feel happy that Yachiyo had been honest with her about why she had been so hesitant about sex. 

Yachiyo was still feeling a bit vulnerable, pushing herself into Iroha and their kisses. She guided them to the wall, so she could press herself against Iroha. Even thinking about her anxiety, she wanted to be everything with Iroha. Unlike the past where she expected bad things would happen, Iroha took that expectation and showed Yachiyo it wasn’t the case. 

After parting for air, Yachiyo smiled at Iroha, “You know, you’ve really helped me be better.” 

“I just hate seeing you alone. You don’t deserve that.” Iroha said in almost a whisper. 

Yachiyo nodded before she pulled away just a little. “So... can I see what you wanted to show me?” She asked, wondering for a moment if Iroha had forgotten. 

The way that Iroha’s fair complexion ignited in red embarrassment, the girl had definitely forgotten for a moment. “Y-yeah.” Her fingertips brushed against the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing. “I, um, I hope you like it.” Iroha said as she pulled her t-shirt over her head in one fluid motion despite her nerves. 

Yachiyo couldn’t help it as she began blushing at the sight of her girlfriend in such a state of undress. Yes, she had touched Iroha just about everywhere through clothes, and had even seen her topless, but this was the first time she could take in everything her girlfriend had to offer. 

Iroha was fidgeting with the bow in the lower middle of the bra, “I... wanted to look cute for our first time... But I,” Iroha let it a nervous chuckle, “Almost expected it to be another no.”

Yachiyo looked at Iroha with guilt filled eyes, “I’m sorry.” She said before she leaned close to her girlfriend again and kissed her. “Let me make up for it.” Yachiyo spoke against Iroha’s lips. 

Those words made Iroha’s embarrassment even more obvious and she nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.” She replied with an excited tone. “Should we go to the bed?” 

“Probably.” Yachiyo replied as she stepped back to make a little distance between then. She watched Iroha go to her bed before she followed close behind. “I want to make this fair.” Yachiyo replied as she pulled her nightgown over her head. She wasn’t wearing lingerie nearly as cute at Iroha’s, but it was still lacey. 

Iroha patted the bed next to her as she checked Yachiyo out. The model had thin, unmarred legs, subtle but defined muscles, and smooth light skin. She had seen Yachiyo in nothing but bikinis before, and had seen her in lingerie in the magazines; Even despite that, seeing Yachiyo in this state of undress when they were planning on doing with they were going to do, Iroha was more than excited. 

Yachiyo sat on her bed beside Iroha before she urned to look her in the eyes. “Hmm, I love you so much.” She spoke in a voice right above a whisper before she leaned in and kissed her again. 

The kiss was already heated and the girls were both exploring each others’ bodies with their hands, something that was still within familiar territory. Once they finally broke apart to breathe, Iroha brushed some of her hair away from her face before she reached behind herself to take off her bra. “I’m really, really ex-excited to go further with you.” She said as she moved so her face was only centimeters from Yachiyo’s face. 

“I’m excited you are letting me.” Yachiyo said as she went in for another kiss. While she kissed Iroha, she let her hands wander over Iroha’s breasts. Her girlfriend’s chest wasn’t so big that it was bothersome, but they also weren’t nearly as small as Yachiyo’s own. 

Iroha let out a hum at the touch. Last time they had gotten this far, Yachiyo allowed it for a while until things got too heated. This time they were going to go all the way. Just knowing that alone welcomed the twisting feeling in Iroha’s stomach. Last time, she had had to leave soon after and touch herself to calm herself from how aroused she had gotten. Now though, Yachiyo would touch her. That thought alone made her very conscious of how wet she was getting. 

Yachiyo ran her cool fingertips over Iroha’s nipples as they kissed before she let one hand slide down her girlfriend’s flat stomach. “Is it alright if I touch here?” Yachiyo muttered against Iroha’s mouth as her fingertips teased the lace at the top of Iroha’s panties. 

“More than alright.” Iroha said in a breathy tone. She wanted it more than she could even imagine. 

A hand slipped past the elastic of the fully pink cloth and ran across the heat of Iroha’s cunt. Yachiyo teased her by only giving her touches on her outer lips. 

“Hmmm, Yachiyo…” Iroha said softly as her hips pressed forward a little. She was incredibly sensitive and the foreign sensation of Yachiyo’s cool hands on her body made her feel like she was too hot. 

Yachiyo loved hearing that voice of pure arousal escape Iroha’s lips. It was beyond sexy and gave Yachiyo the desire to make things even better for her. She pressed one of her fingers into the slit while she continued massaging and rubbing her girlfriend’s nipple. The dark haired girl began kissing and nipping gently on Iroha’s jaw and down her neck. 

Iroha couldn’t help her gasp as she completely melted to Yachiyo’s touch. “Hnngh, k-keep going.” She spoke, her eyes glazed over with the pleasure she was feeling. She had spread her legs a little, rocking her hips as if to try and get Yachiyo to touch her clit. 

“Lay down for me.” Yachiyo said suddenly. She withdrew her hands and stood up from the bad. “Have you… ever used any toys?” 

The light haired girl let out a small gasp went to reach for Yachiyo to come back to her before the question processed. When her brain had cleared up a little, she shook her head a little. “I.. haven’t. I’ve always wanted to though.” 

“Today’s your lucky day then.” Yachiyo spoke as she leaned into the top drawer of her night stand and pulled out a small vibrator. “I thought since this is your first time, I thought we could try and see what you enjoy.” 

Iroha’s face shaded pink and she nodded a little, “I’ve, um, never used anything inside before… I mean, I’ve used my fingers but not anything like that.” 

Yachiyo moved back over to the bed before she set the toy on the side table. “I’ll make sure you’re ready for it before we use it.” She said softly as she guided Iroha’s shoulders down onto the bed. “I’m going to remove your panties now, okay?” 

Iroha blushed deeply, “That’s okay.” She consented as she shifted her hips a little to help Yachiyo getting the small cloth down. 

The older girl tugged the panties down and tossed them onto the floor. She climbed up so that she was over Iroha. After shifting them both around to be more comfortable in their position, Yachiyo kissed Iroha deeply as she slipped two of her fingers into Iroha’s lower lips, finding her swollen clit easily. 

Gasps quickly filled the room as Iroha gripped at Yachiyo’s shoulder and held a handful of the sheet in the other. The feeling of someone else touching her clit was a sensation that was so new but so good that she couldn’t help as she moaned and rocked her hips. 

Yachiyo stopped after a few moments and it made Iroha look at her with a confused, yet glazed over look. “I’m going to put my fingers inside now, okay? Let me know if it hurts.” Yachiyo informed Iroha, making sure to have permission before doing so. 

“Please…” Iroha said in reply as she spread her legs a little more so that the angle would be better. 

Yachiyo massaged around the entrance of Iroha’s core for a moment before she inserted a single finger. She moved slow, making sure that it wasn’t hurting her girlfriend. 

Iroha bucked forward at the feeling. Even though being penetrated didn’t hold a candle to clitoral stimulation, it was nice to have. It did feel better knowing that it was Yachiyo’s finger and not her own. “Aa—…! Yachiyo, please keep going...!”

The moment Iroha vocalized her request, Yachiyo inserted a second finger. She shifted herself a little lower before she began slowly retracting her fingers before reinserting them. It didn’t take long at all until she was at a decent tempo with Iroha gasping and moaning beneath her. 

Yachiyo pulled both of her fingers out before she decided she was going to change positions again, this time something much more sexy in mind. “Iroha, is it alright if I lick you?” 

Iroha blushed deeply, “Yeah, that’s more than alright.” She spoke in a whisper. She hadn’t thought that they would get to oral sex on their first night, but it was the one form of sex she had been excited for it. 

Yachiyo moved herself into a sitting position between Iroha’s knees before she lowered herself quite close. “I’m going to try three fingers now, okay?” Yachiyo told Iroha before she kissed at Iroha’s lower lips before pressing her tongue in. She used her free hand to separate Iroha’s labia a little, making it easy for her to run her flat tongue across more of the hot, pink flesh. 

“Haa---! Ahh, mmm, that…. Your tongue is amazing…!” Iroha said, having unintentionally let out quite the loud moan at the first contact. She had never been so loud on her own. Maybe it was because she normally touched herself as more of a bodily need rather than a leisurely use of her time. Either way, Yachiyo was helping her figure all kinds of things out about herself. “I, hmm, I really like that.” 

With her mouth a bit occupied at the moment, Yachiyo let out a hmm in acknowledgement as she began pressing her fingers into Iroha. She could feel the little bit of resistance with the third finger, but by distracting Iroha from any pain she might have had with her tongue, she managed to get all three fingers in knuckles deep. 

Iroha let out a gasp at the feeling of her insides stretching to accommodate so many fingers but that tinge of pain on top of the tingling pleasure of Yachiyo running her full tongue across the rest of her pussy made Iroha nearly cum. 

Yachiyo moved her fingers a little to stretch out Iroha’s core a bit more as she put her lips around her girlfriend’s clit and sucked a little. If she could create a distraction from the painful parts, it would be so much better. The older girl isn’t wand Iroha’s first time to have been painful -- a mistake that Yachiyo and Kanae had both made because of simple lack of knowledge. 

“Hmm, Yaaa, Yaachiyooo…” Iroha moaned as she gripped the bed sheets. Even though it was not completely masked, Iroha was amazed at how Yachiyo did such a good job gaging how much pleasure to inflict while doing things that were a bit painful. 

A few more moments of Yachiyo moving her fingers around to make sure Iroha’s vagina was nice and relaxed from arousal passed before the dark haired girl used her free hand to grab the vibrator off of the table. She pulled her face away from Iroha’s cunt. Seeing that face of her lover panting and covered in sweat from desire really made her soil her own panties. 

Iroha watched with glazed over eyes, pressing her knees a little further apart at the thought of the vibrator going inside of her. “Do you think it’ll fit?” She asked softly. 

Yachiyo nodded, “I am pretty sure it will. This one is rather small after all.” She commented before she pressed a button at the top of the toy. It immediately began filling the room with a quiet, but very distinguishable hum. 

Just the sound of it made Iroha excited. She had only ever used her hands for her own pleasure, so being introduced to a toy right away was unexpected and exciting. 

Instead of just immediately slipping it into Iroha, she ran the tip of the cool silicone tip of the vibrator against the bottom of the other’s stomach. After teasing her for a moment, Yachiyo slipped the toy between Iroha’s lower lips, running it every so slightly across her clit. 

“Ah!” Iroha bucked forward suddenly, that feeling like a sudden lightning strike throughout her body. “Th-that—!” She didn’t even get to finish her words before Yachiyo did it again only slower. It caused Iroha to press her hips forward and let out a whine at how suddenly it almost threw her right into an orgasm. 

Yachiyo, however, hadn’t planned on Iroha cumming so soon so she loved the vibrator down and lined it up with her entrance. “Please stop me if it’s painful.” Yachiyo spoke as she began pressing the toy into Iroha. 

While it did sting a little as it went in, the feeling of being filled up and taken was so unique and special that there was no way Iroha would stop her. The vibrating sensation made that area in her lower abdomen that always felt her arousal first felt like it was being shaken and it was all so good. 

The slow pace that Yachiyo took to insert the toy was so that Iroha would get used to it before she began moving it. “Are you okay?” She asked softly, after the toy was in all the way to the hilt. 

Iroha nodded and smiled a little, despite all sense of composure being out the window. “Haaa, mm, I’m okay.” She felt embarrassed that she couldn’t prevent the noises that came out of her with the pleasure that Yachiyo was giving her. 

Upon hearing that, Yachiyo lowered herself close to Iroha’s pussy again, this time not asking for permission before she ran her tongue across Iroha’s clit. Without holding back anymore, Yachiyo licked and sucked on her girlfriend’s clit while she began to move the vibrator inside of her. 

Iroha let out a strained gasp that time, her hands gripping the bed tightly. It took a second to get used to that overwhelming feeling of both areas getting so much attention. She could feel the vibrations of the toy even on her clit as Yachiyo’s soft, warm mouth did all kinds of lewd things to it. 

Yachiyo sucked on Iroha’s clit and kept moving the vibrator in a steady motion for a moment before she paused just long enough to turn the setting on the dildo up a little more. 

The extra power of the vibrator was what broke the dam. Iroha found her hand entangled in Yachiyo’s long hair as she gasped and moaned, Yachiyo’s name sprinkled into her vocal orgasm. She tensed up as everything went numb except for the overwhelming sensations at her core. After a few moments and Yachiyo turning the vibrator off, Iroha started to come down from that high. She was panting and she felt just how sweaty she had gotten. Her whole body was tingling and she felt like jello. She had made herself cum before but it never felt like that. 

Yachiyo pulled the vibrator out slowly, as she watched Iroha’s reddened face. Besides a small fear that it was entirely possible for someone else to have heard them, Yachiyo felt good about the experience they shared. She put the dirty toy on her nightstand before she climbed back up onto the bed. “So… How was your first time?” She asked, sounding a little awkward about being so straightforward about it. 

“It was… absolutely amazing.” Iroha said through breaths. She wrapped her arms around Yachiyo and cuddled against her despite being sticky from her sweat and completely in the nude. “This wasn’t a bad decision… I couldn’t have… imagined another person seeing me… like that…” She spoke softly as she nuzzled up agains Yachiyo. 

“I’m glad it was up to your expectations.” Yachiyo replied with a soft smile. “I’m glad we did it too. I’m so thankful you trust me like this.” 

“I love you, Yachiyo. I love you so much, I trust you with my whole being.” Iroha said before she yawned, “Hmm, next time I’m gonna do that to you.” 

Yachiyo felt her face heat up and she shook her head, “You don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” Iroha said, pecking Yachiyo on the cheek before yawning again and resting her face against Yachiyo’s chest. “But first, I need some sleep. Can I stay in here with you tonight?” 

“Of course.” Yachiyo replied, running her fingers through the slight strands of Iroha’s hair. “Goodnight, love.” 

“Goodnight…” Iroha was going to say more but the fatigue of the orgasm she had had took hold of her, and she was asleep within seconds of being given permission to sleep. 

Yachiyo smiled down at her girlfriend’s sleeping face. She couldn’t have imagined feeling so secure in her decision to be with Iroha. But seeing her girlfriend sleeping on her chest at that moment was more than enough security. 

Tonight was Iroha’s first time having sex.

Tonight was the first time Yachiyo felt like she could 100% trust someone with all of her.


End file.
